This invention relates to an apparatus for dispensing paper. This invention is especially useful for dispensing disposable paper products such as tissue and toweling.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,889 issued to Mitchell on Feb. 20, 1990 purports to teach an apparatus for rotatably mounting a roll of tissue in a holder and for dispensing a flowable substance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,577 issued to Ogden on Dec. 16, 1997 purports to teach an apparatus for dispensing a roll of flushable, premoistened tissue paper.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,759 issued to Ayigbe on Mar. 30, 1999 purports to teach a liquid dispenser consisting of an H-shaped structure in which the central section and the end sections together serve as a reservoir for the liquid. The dispenser fits over a roll of toilet tissue and the central section includes a spray pump for directing a fine mist spray onto sheets of toilet tissue.
The drawback of these teachings is that the user has no means to control the degree of tissue moistening. Furthermore, the user is only able to utilize tissue which is in roll form. Yet further, the prior art dispensers are not readily attachable to an existing roll holder and require separate hardware for this purpose. Even further yet, the prior art dispensers require a user to make direct contact with the dispenser in order to moisten the tissue.
The benefits of the present invention include the ability to easily adapt the dispensing apparatus to different dispensing modes (i.e.; the apparatus can be easily attached to an existing roll holder, it can be used as a free-standing dispenser, or it can be used as a portable dispenser). Thus the dispenser is easily attachable and detachable from an existing roll holder and does not require separate hardware for this purpose. Furthermore components such as a moistening and/or cleansing system can be easily adapted to fit the dispenser of the present invention.
Additional benefits of the present invention include enhanced convenience and control for the user. The user controls whether the tissue is used dry or moist. The user also controls the degree to which the tissue is moistened. Furthermore, if the user chooses to moisten the tissue, the process of moistening the tissue can be automated using the dispenser of the present invention. Yet further, the present invention provides a wide variability in the type of moistening/cleansing agent which can be used and the format in which it is applied to the substrate (i.e.; foam, mist, spray, etc.). Yet even further, depending upon the user""s preference, the tissue may be dispensed either in roll or discrete sheet form.
Even further yet, the dispensing apparatus can be attached to an existing roll holder without requiring additional hardware, plumbing, or an external power source. Hence, the apparatus can be used without requiring any modification to the existing wall-mounted unit. The apparatus will accommodate rolled paper or sheets of paper. Standard size rolls of paper as well as oversized rolls of paper (for example oversized rolls of bath tissue, paper towel, or the like) can also be used.
The dispensing apparatus also comprises an automated (i.e.; xe2x80x9ctouchlessxe2x80x9d) system for moistening and/or cleansing which enables the user to optionally apply a cleansing agent to the paper if so desired without the need to contact the dispenser. The amount of cleansing agent applied may be controlled by the user.
The present invention relates to an apparatus for dispensing disposable paper products. The apparatus comprises an adapter. The adapter is comprised of a top wall, a bottom wall, a front wall, and a back wall all joined together. Both the top wall and the bottom wall comprise an attachment means whereby the top wall of the adapter is attachable to a first dispenser and the bottom wall of the adapter is attachable to a second dispenser.
The adapter may comprise a sleeve which is formed by the walls of the adapter. The sleeve is capable of containing a tissue roll holder spindle. The adapter may be releasably attachable to both the first dispenser and the second dispenser. Preferably the top wall and bottom wall attachment means of the adapter comprise slots and the bottom base of the first dispenser and the top base of the second dispenser comprise protuberances wherein the protuberances of the first dispenser are releasably joined to the slots of the top wall of the adapter and the protuberances of the second dispenser are releasably joined to the slots of the bottom wall of the adapter.
The first dispenser may comprise a disposable paper products dispenser, a cleanser dispenser, or a combination of both. Likewise, the second dispenser may comprise a disposable paper products dispenser, a cleanser dispenser, or a combination of both.
It is preferable that the cleanser dispenser be an automated dispenser which is activated by a user without requiring the user to touch the dispenser.